What Makes the Fairy Tale Imaginary
At the royal village, Lord Farquaad, generous of having Fiona returned, released Hiro, Tommy, and the Lost Boys Gang. Kristoff was standing before him. "Stand before us." Lord Farquaad said. "I already am." Kristoff replied. Anna was wearing a mermaid costume that consists of a fuschia shell bra, a pink tiara, and a blue tail with sky-blue fins, Hans was still wearing his prince outfit, Hiro was wearing a Pinocchio costume that consists of a yellow short-sleeved shirt, a white collar with a light blue bow tie, white opera gloves, red suspenders, a yellow hat with a black band, white socks, and brown Mary Jane shoes, and Tommy was wearing a clean diaper and a Peter Pan costume that consists of a green cap with a red feather in it, a brown belt with a gold buckle, a green tunic, olive green trousers, and tan elf shoes. "What's Farquaad doing, Hiro?" Anna asked. "He's delivering an oration in sign language." Hans replied. "What's he saying, Hiro?" Tommy asked. "He's saying 'Kristoff Pan, mighty warrior, saved Princess Fiona, make lord of the fairy tale creatures heap glad'." Hiro answered. "Well, he certainly doesn't look heap glad." Anna giggled. Pete put a crown and cape on Peter's head and shoulders. "I'll make you, Peter Pan, a great king. You are now King of England." Peter did a rooster's crow and the toys cheered. Then, they all sat down, Peter next to Pete. Jane passed the pipe to Pete and then Peter. "Teach us that Peter is a brother to all of the weasel guards." Jane said. "Good. This should be most enlightening." Skippy said. "So, what makes the captain royal?" asked Pooh. "When did he first say 'Ugh'?" Roo and Lumpy asked in unison. "Why does he ask you 'How'?" Piglet called. "Why does he ask you 'How?'" Pete smiled. Then the weasel guards begin to sing as Piglet, Wendy, and Skippy took a turn with the pipe. Weasel Guards: Hana Mana Ganda Why does he ask you how? Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Once the royal Didn't know all the things That he knows now But the royal He should learn a lot And it's all from asking how Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda We translate for you Hana means what Mana means And ganda means that too And the weasel guards and toys danced. An anthropomorphic cat woman named Peg Pete stopped Piglet. "No dance." Peg said. "Go get firewood." "Okay." Piglet replied as he went to get the firewood. Weasel Guards: Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Ugh"? Hana Mana Ganda When did he first say "Ugh"? Hana Mana Ganda In the royal book it say When first brave married squaw He gave out a heap big ugh When he saw his mother-in-law At that point, Tails was trying to impress Cosmo, but instead he impressed his mother-in-law, Vitani. Meanwhile, Jane was dancing in front of Skippy on a drum. Skippy was impressed. Jane got off the drum and goes over to him. Weasel Guards: What made the captain royal What made the captain royal Let's go back a million years To the very first royal prince After Piglet got the firewood, he saw that Jane was kissing Skippy. "Eww!" Piglet said in disgust. "Oh well." Piglet shrugged, as he continued to dance, Skippy blushed and grinned. He then did a rooster crow and joined in the dance. Weasel Guards: He kiss a maid And start to blush And we've been blushin' since Pete smirked at this and watched Skippy and Jane dance. Weasel Guards: You've got it right from the head man The real true story of the royal man No matter what's been written or said Hana Mana Ganda Now you know why The captain's royal Then Peter and Wendy danced in the line, followed by the weasel guards, Tigger, Pooh, Roo, Lumpy, Rabbit, Eeyore, Jane, Skippy, and Piglet. Jane kissed Skippy as he said, "Wahoo!" "This is the best day ever!" Wendy said, as she danced with Peter while Skippy danced with Jane. "Come on, everybody! Let's go back to my hideout!" Peter said. "Okay!" Wendy, Skippy, Piglet, and the toys said as they followed Peter back to Hangman's Tree. Meanwhile, Apple Bloom was watching the tribe. Suddenly, Apple Bloom turned around and tried to fly away. But it was too late because she was caught in a bag by Wilbur. "Hey, let me out!" Apple Bloom cried as Wilbur took her away. "Begging your pardon, Miss Bloom, but Warren would like a word with you." Wilbur said as he goes back to the pirate ship. Category:Fan Fiction